


Severus, PLL and Steamy Scenes

by padfootsotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Severus and Hermione fanfic, Snape and Hermione - Freeform, sevmione - Freeform, snamione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra? Aria? Who were these people? Oh…right, the student and the teacher. “And why are you comparing us to them?” </p>
<p>This is what happens when Hermione and Severus watch 'Pretty Little Liars'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus, PLL and Steamy Scenes

Severus who was sitting on the couch next to Hermione mentally rolled his eyes again. Why did she insist on watching a famous muggle tv show? It wasn’t even of class. He couldn’t take one more minute of the show so he looked at her and opened his mouth, “Why are we watching this drivel again?”

Hermione faced him, eyes still trying to pry themselves away from the telly, “Because this drivel is entertaining and fun to watch?” She faced the telly again, solely focused on the show.

Severus opened his mouth and was about to speak when a sex scene came on, “I get it now.” He smirked looking at Hermione.

She exhaled loudly in return, “What do you get now Severus?”

He pointed at the screen, “You watch it for the steamy scenes.” Hermione arched a brow and chuckled, “Steamy? Why Severus I didn’t know that you were a seventy year old lady.”Severus gasped and narrowed his eyes at her, “Oh do calm down Severus.”

She turned, focusing on the show once again, “You know they remind me of us.”

“Who?”

“Ezra and Aria.”

_Ezra? Aria? Who were these people? Oh…right, the student and the teacher._ “And why are you comparing us to them?”

She looked at him as if to say ‘seriously?’ “You mean apart from our relationship is literally like theirs? You know, student-teacher, forbidden relationships?”

He looked at the telly again, “I guess you’re right, but there’s something significantly better in our relationship though?”

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Severus, “And that is?” Severus smirked and turned off the television, “We have steamier scenes in our bedroom than they do.” After he spoke he pounced on her, now lying on top of Hermione he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.

He suddenly stood up and he was glad that he wasn’t wearing his cloak otherwise he was sure that he would have tripped over it. He picked Hermione up, threw her over his shoulder and ran to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this little fic that I wrote about Sev and Hermione! :) How did I do, considering that this is my first work about them? Feedbacks are highly appreciated. Thank you once again!


End file.
